The proposed General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) is located on the 4th floor of the Rock Pavilion of Temple University Hospital. The facilities are 11 years old and were specifically designed to meet NIH guidelines. The GCRC is a discrete unit with 5 patient rooms, outpatient facilities, nursing station, diet kitchen core laboratories and offices. It will be staffed by a cadre of highly qualified research nurses, lab technicians and dietician. It will provide an environment which will be ideally suited for the study of physiological processes in health subjects and pathologic processes in patients. The GCRC will be used by investigators belonging to many different clinical departments (including the Departments of Medicine Neurology, Psychiatry, Surgery, Ob/Gyn and Neonatology) as well as to basic science departments (including the Departments of Biochemistry, Microbiology, Thrombosis Research, Pharmacy and Fels institute for Molecular Biology and Cancer Research). Most of their projects are funded by the National Institutes of Health or by other federal agencies. The investigators will be assisted by research technicians able to perform state-of-the-art biochemical analyses and versed in the use of sophisticated methodology including indirect calorimetry, glucose, fat and protein turnover studies using stable isotopes and gas chromatography-mass spectrometry, hyperinsulinemic clamps, blood flow studies using stable isotopes and gas chromatography-mass spectrometry, hyperinsulinemic clamps, blood flow measurements etc. A Systems Analyst will help investigators to store and analyze data an a Biostatistician will assess the biostatistical validity of study designs and results. The GCRC also will have an important education function as a training center for medical students, residents, subspecialty postdoctoral fellows, dietitians and nurses. The day-to-day operation of the GCRC will be supervised by the Program Director with the help of two Associate Program Directors. The Institutional Review Board of Temple University Hospital will be responsible for the protection of human rights of patients and volunteers and the GCRC Advisory Committee will evaluate scientific merit and the use of research funds. The GCRC at Temple University has been a major source of strength for the School of Medicine in the past and hopefully will continue in this role in the future.